Heavenly Kiss
by ZombieLuck
Summary: Kagome is wounded but her miko powers alert her to someone hurt, finally she comes to a clearing and there is rin injured....more inside
1. Chapter 1

_Kagome was hurt, tired and wounded but her miko powers were telling her someone else needed her help much more then she did. She didn't care if demons thought she was food she'd purify them in an instant, her miko powers were going crazy she felt like she was burning up. She pushed some twigs out of her way when she stumbled upon a scene she never hoped to see ever...Rin was laying on the ground blood in a large puddle and there were four horse demons standing around her talking to each other, thats when she let go of her barely controlled power in her anger she rushed out into the clearing, she must have looked quite scary as the demons scattered immediately she limped over to rin's still form on the ground she felt something wet on her face it was tears. That was when she screamed her anguish and fell to rin's side her hands stumbled to rins still form and found a heartbeat then she cried tears of happiness and pulled rin to her..._

_Sesshomaru sniffed the air he smelt blood, he panicked he hoped it wasn't rin he could also sense a very powerful miko in the area he wondered if the miko was trying to find a village when he felt suddenly the miko's powers blast it felt like this miko was very very angry with some demons...wait no he could hear the miko's cry of anguish, he ran faster then he'd ever done before but when he arrived the site that caught him shocked him...it was inuyasha's wench sitting there crying. The girl reached a hand out to rin he could see it shaking but when she touched rin's throat her face changed to a smile and she pulled rin's body over to her and hugged her but what amazed sesshomaru was the pink light that went up and morphed into a ball around them...he strode out to check if rin was okay but what happened instead was that the pink light faded and the wench collapsed and rin woke to see sesshomaru there "lord sesshomaru!!Rin is glad you came!" she ran over and hugged his leg and he rested his hand on her head but continued to watch the wench as she did not move nor did it look like she was moving ..._

_kagome felt something shaking her but she did not want to awaken, something poked at her but she did not want to move her body felt sore and exhausted but when something breathed a warm breath on her lips she opened her eyes...first she saw long beautiful silver hair then golden eyes...she closed her eyes again she wanted to move she tried to sit up but that didn't work she didn't have enough strength instead she moved her hand and moved it over her face, chest, and stomach that was were she found the wound. She gasped and then grimaced in pain just trying to remember what she did before she collapsed...that was when she remembered everything, she bolted up into a sitting positation "Rin where are you rin?" the girl popped up out of no-where and answered "yes kagome-nee-san what is it?" kagome let go the breath she was holding "thank-god your your okay!" but then she felt crippling pain in her stomach and let out a pained gasp, oh she knew this was going to be a long and painful healing time but then she felt a hand on her forehead...and a voice say to rin "rin go get jaken and find some water quickly!" the girl nodded her head and dispeared into the forest...kagome knew that voice she turned slowly and looked up at sesshomaru who looked down at her..._

_sesshomaru stood there and looked down at the injured miko who looked up at him...suddenly he felt something stir in him yet he couldn't name it...he watched the miko's eyes something was shifting its way around in her eyes but she looked away then...she had hid her face from him to stop him from seeing something she didn't want him to see. He had done that many times to rin when she was worried about him getting hurt...suddenly she looked up at him and spoke quietly "thank-you sesshomaru" sesshomaru wasn't sure what to do no-body had ever thanked him for something...suddenly he thought she was beautiful even when injured and he had to thank her for saving rin... suddenly he had an idea that way he could thank her and see how soft her lips really were...he lowered his hand cupped her chin and he lowered his head to her..._

To be continued...

i hope u enjoyed it im not sure if i wanna continue it but i still want your reviews pretty plz?XD


	2. Chapter 2

_Kagome watched as Sesshomaru's head lowered to her's , he looked so beautiful she was mesmerized. She felt his lips upon hers it felt so soft and light she thought he hadn't touched her lips at all. She blushed when he lifted his head from hers and smirked...He had caught her out 'oh the embarrassment' she thought but secretly she admitted she had liked it...she looked down as sesshomaru let go of her chin she should feel bad,betrayal even but none of that surfaced only embarrassment. Suddenly she heard rin return and turned to face her in a kneeling position, Holding out her arms She hugged rin Praying the poor child never got into such a situation again. Rin laughed and hugged Kagome back then held out the bottle to kagome took it but instead of drinking it she lifted her top revealing her wound and poured the water over it then handed the bottle back to Rin and used her free hand to heal it ...Kagome exmained her scar lowering her shirt back into place she got up and bowed to Sesshomaru then turned back towards Rin bending down to her height kagome spoke " I got to go Rin but remember never stray far from Jaken or Un and An And never leave Sesshomaru's side unless he says so understand?" Rin nodded her head and then turned away to find Jaken to play with... Kagome walked up to Sesshomaru's side without looking at him she spoke "Someday Sesshomaru i will show you a true kiss that i promise..." And then she walked away from sesshomaru back into the forest never looking back..._

_Sesshomaru couldn't believe what the miko had said in shock he'd watched her walk into the forest and disappear But suddenly he felt amusement he realized she was sly she'd managed to shock him The lord of the West about something so simple...Suddenly he laughed, Rin and Jaken had turned to watch him in shock but suddenly they both turned towards each other and smiled their Lord Sesshomaru had finally laughed after so many years it was a good sign for them..._


	3. Chapter 3

kagome sat on the edge of the well and studied her surroundings nothing new she noted, standing she dusted off her black t-shirt and her black emo jeans then picked up her new smaller back-pack she opted for a smaller one since naraku was finally dead remembering sesshomaru's kiss she blushed but continued to walk down to the village when she heard rin's giggle in the next field crouching low she quietly walked close enough to see through the tall grass to see rin playing with jaken looking around for sesshomaru she was relieved to find him not there otherwise he might want his real kiss and she wasn't ready for that when suddenly she heard a twig snap behind her, swinging round she came face to face with sesshomaru who was smirking what are you doing little miko? he watched her shock play across her face then it turned to a faint blush nothing.... sesshomaru's breath was fanning her cheek causing ripples up her spine you lie miko... you were keeping an eye out for me weren't you? kagome could see the warmth and twinkle in his eyes somehow that look had her be-spelled in her amazement she'd answered him truthfully well y-y-yes but your so damn hard to avoid without being corned kagome couldn't help it with sesshomaru this close, his breath on her cheek and the memory of his kiss still fresh on her mind it was like being seduced, sesshomaru as if reading her mind suddenly had his finger rubbing her cheek when he spoke where's that true kiss you owe me miko? kagome couldn't help it she blushed i was kidding! sesshomaru leaned in i wasn't the next thing kagome knew sesshomaru was kissing her, in her shock she opened her mouth slightly allowing sesshomaru to slide his tongue in her mouth coaxing her, she soon joined in. kagome didn't know what came over her but her hands slide up around his neck and his arm slide around her waist pulling her closer to him, sesshomaru growled low enough for kagome to hear his growl only and she replied with her own whimper. when they'd finally stopped kissing to catch up on their breath kagome smiled at sesshomaru and he couldn't help but smile in return. there was your true kiss! sesshomaru couldn't help but chuckle at her it had been one hell of an kiss he had too admit that, raising his hand he went back to caressing her cheek and kagome sighed in pure bliss when suddenly inu-yasha s voice came bellowing nearby kagome where are you?!! she knew what he d do to sesshomaru if he caught them. she sighed and gently began pushing sesshomaru go, quickly!! he shook his head i can deal with him.. but she wasn t taking it and growled out go!!..now!!..i will deal with him! finally sesshomaru left and kagome pulled out her school books and started to study when inu-yasha found her what the hell are you doing here studying?! kagome merely peeked up at him then looked back down on i like it here its peaceful and quiet!! inu-yasha stepped closer and sniffered her then why the hell do you smell like sesshomaru?! shortly before the final battle sesshomaru and inu-yasha had finally took a truce and they went off to plan naraku s diminsh, which actually worked. snapping back to reality she replied he was merely curious of my studies inu-yasha.. she looked back up to see him nod he seemed to calm down come on, everybody s waiting for you we havent seen you for a few monthes. there s so much that s happened and everybody wants to talk to you.. he smirked then ever the popular one aren t you? kagome laughed and packed up her things trailing after inu-yasha she smiled as she remembered her wish that she d used on the shika no tama i wish that everybody naraku ever hurt or killed or made un-happy are happy, have a new life or get better!! which kagome remarked that meant kikyo had come back but instead of being cruel she waited with open arms and a smile on her face. she then grabbed inu-yasha s hand and kikyo s and made them hold hands while she smiled at them and she remembered the exact words she d used i wish you two a very happy blessed life with lots of children in the near future after all that s what you two wanted a long time ago.. she d then hugged them and sango and miroku and then shippo and then well basically everybody she knew which included sesshomaru, rin, jaken and un-an she d waved good-bye and had said she d be back in a few month s .  
now here she was standing greeting everybody excluded sesshomaru and his little gang after she finished helping, greeting and having fun with everybody she went to her hut and laid down on her bed and stated to plot her revenge on sesshomaru . 


	4. Dear Readers

Dear readers, as of lately I know I haven't updated my story in quite a few months and for that I apologize. I am currently working on chapter four and five but I was wondering 'what if my dear readers would like any of their ideas in the story?'…. Which then lead me to write to you's so if any of you's would like to suggest any ideas I will try and use them and contribute that chapter to you….though as of now I have a list of 16 ideas I could do for this story… Hopefully you guy's will love all them but you'll have to wait until I update as their all a surprise for you's. ;D

Love LollipopChibi/Jessy


	5. Revenge

Kagome poured the pink hair-dye into the Shampoo, closing the lid she gave it a good shake and slipped it into her back-pack. She had told the group she needed to go back for some essentials then she'd be back, She chucked the hair-dye into the bin, picked up her bag and began the walk to the well she had said her good-byes to her family earlier now her only thought was of her revenge against Sesshomaru the "Astrocratic assassin", this revenge was a simple hair-dye which would make his hair pink her only obstacle was how to get Him to use it. She had some serious thinking to do but She'd most-likely come up with something before she saw Him next. Pulling open the well door she stared down at the well and was flooded by memories of the past couple of years with her adopted family, Inu-yasha's outbursts over nothing, Sango and Miroku's Fights over his wandering hand, Shippo's need to bug Inu-yasha and then her thoughts wandered to another family of sorts… Sesshomaru's Pack-cough-Family-cough-So he claimed but to Kagome it was a family based on needs and loyalty. This family was Sesshomaru ever the haughty one who prided himself on his Looks and Skills and Rin who had Grown up into a beautiful young teenager but ever the gentle, kind spirit and forever loyal to Sesshomaru, Jaken came next in this family loud, squawky and fiercely loyal to Sesshomaru then came An-Un a two-head dragon who was completely loyal to Rin and ever gentle. It was a strange family Kagome thought but so was her adopted family though her's was most likely the strangest, Inu-Yasha a half-demon with dog ears completely arrogant and selfish but kind at times too, Next came Shippo a Fox-demon child who she had adopted as her son at the young age of 16 who was a complete bundle of mischief, Next was Sango-chan who was a Demon-Slayer and was in-love with Miroku and he was the same with her, Sango-chan was kind like an older sister to Kagome that she never had, Sango's kitsune named Kirara she really was a fire-fox demon but ever gentle and loving, And last but least came Miroku a perverted monk but still had the heart of gold. Heading to where she thought Sesshomaru was but also using her miko powers to search for him when suddenly a familiar youki spiked in response immediately heading in that direction she finally ran into Sesshomaru who was heading her way and then she saw the eye-tick…ooooohhhh she knew she had pissed him off of course which meant she was receiving the death stare but of course it had never worked once she learned about Rin in fact that's when she ended up respecting him the fear had ebbed away. Smiling at him she pulled her back-pack off her shoulders and un-zipped her bag reaching in she was only millimeters away when he spoke "ka-go-me….". He said it very slow and deliberate, hesitating she looked up at him "What's the matter Sesshomaru?" Grabbing the Shampoo she had added pink dye too and pulling it out she held out her hand to give it to him but he continued to death glare. In general confusion she asked "What's the matter?" His eyes narrowed in even more anger "Why did you flare your powers?" She laughed then "Because I was looking for you!!!" he nodded his head and then indicated his head to the bottle she was holding out "its Shampoo it makes your hair even shinier and even softer sooo….I thought why not give you a bottle it'll make your hair even sexier?" He studied her then held out his hand she placed it in his grasp, tucking it in his sleeves he nodded his head in thanks and turned to leave "Thank….you….miko" then in a flash of white he disappeared back into the forest and she smirked her plan had worked, turning she headed back to the village….

Two days later…..

As Kagome stood on the edge of the well a giant roar suddenly reached her ears laughing in glee she jumped down the well as a pink haired Sesshomaru came rampaging towards her. Looking up as she passed through the well she saw his face 'Oh god he's angry but serves him right!!' and laughed even harder when she noticed his hair….

The end of this gleeful chapter…

Wellup this one's longer than the others that I've done so far :/ I hope you like it =P If you'd be kind enough reviews would be lovely thanks enjoy your day and week ;D

Jessy/lollipopchibi


	6. Note

Hai HAi to All the people out there that read my story I know I haven't written anything for awhile now but I promise I shall very soon. Anyways the real point in this message is to let you know I've changed my username to ZombieLuck and the story's name to Heavenly Kiss. I hope you don't mind the sudden change but I decided I never liked the names I used for my story and my username…sooo please forgive my sudden change hopefully you'll continue to read my story. Thanks have a nice day/night and week luff ya Jessy


	7. SoccerBall GameON!

Kagome climbed up the edge of the well, pulling herself up and over the edge she sat there for but a moment when a red dot in the distant caught her eyes immediately recognizing it as Inu Yasha her Half-demon friend coming to collect her when on the edge of the clearing a silver cloth caught her eye. Swiveling around to see who it was she almost immediately attempted to run remembering her last prank she had used as revenge against him, noting how his stance and narrowed eyes indicated that he was angry.

"Sesshomaru-Sama…uh….what are you doing here?" She could hear no correct that feel her heart beat raise up a few beats when he took a menacing step towards her, almost immediately she plastered on an innocent expression when he spoke.

"Miko you will come with this Sesshomaru now to pay for what you have done.."

Kagome gulped when suddenly Inu Yasha entered the clearing, noticing Sesshomaru he growled lightly.

"What are you doing here Sesshomaru?"

'Oh shit I'm so doomed, he's going to punish me in the worst way he possibly can all for dying his stupid beautiful tresses pink!!'

Slowly as to make sure neither males noticed her attempting to get away she was slowly inching her way to the well that would allow her to head back home to her time.

"The miko has committed treason against this Sesshomaru!"

Inu Yasha turned his gaze to kagome when he realized what she was doing.

"Kagome what are you doing you can't leave now!!!"

Kagome already standing on the lip of the well when Sesshomaru growled, only one thought ran through her head at that moment. 'oh shit I'm doomed and all because you sold me out Inu-Baka!!'.

In the next moment a clawed hand with magenta stripes grabbed her by the scruff of the neck yanked her off the edge of the well and proceed to shake her until Inu Yasha grabbed her or more like yanked her out of his grasp, of course Sesshomaru growled and yanked her back.

"Bastard!!" Hissed Inu Yasha and then yanked Kagome back again and so began the game of 'Yanking Kaogme from each other'. It lasted a good ten minutes when Finally Sesshomaru got sick of it and punched Inu Yasha into the tree proceeding to grab kagome as Inu yasha let go. Kagome momentarily panicked when Sesshomaru tossed her over his should landing on his Moko-Moko as a cushioning blow when Sesshomaru spoke in a cold icy tone.

"Be still Kagome!"

That was all she needed to still her, of course having her face hanging upside down against his back so she decided to make conversation.

"So what are your plans?"

She grimaced when he replied.

"So have my revenge Ka-go-me.." And to make his point he gave slapped her ass and chuckled when she gasped.

The end of this chapter, Hoped you'll liked this one another shot one I know someday I hope to write longer lengthen ones. I hope you'll all got a laugh outta this one, Btw if any of you would feel kind enough would you please tell me how you like my new lay out for writing and please let me know if you liked this chapter ;D

Thanks luff ya guys

ZombieLuck/Jessy


End file.
